1 soirée 12 amoureux vendredi 13 !
by Ludivinne
Summary: UA. Une soirée de vendredi 13 ne porte pas toujours malheur. Elle est même capable de changer des vies et d'en affirmer d'autre. Gaara, Shikamaru et beaucoup d'autre en prendront rapidement conscience, pour le meilleur.
1. Partie 1

_Ma note à moi : _Je voulais juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous donner un conseil que vous connaissez peut-être déjà : _Si vous tombez amoureux, le seul danger est d'avoir des regrets et non de se faire rejetter_.

Enjoy ^^ !

_ooooooooo_

_**Une soirée et 6 couples.**_

« Je t'aime. »

La dernière personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase à mon attention est morte juste après.

Ma mère est morte à cause de moi. A à peine 4 ans, je n'avais plus de mère. Je n'avais donc plus aucune raison de sourire ou rire.

Cruel, non ?

Mon père est un représentant important de la politique et il est à la tête d'une entreprise multinationale qui travaille dans les nouvelles technologies. Il n'est donc jamais libre et je ne le vois que quelques fois par an.

Mon frère Kankuro, l'aîné de la famille, est en froid avec moi depuis mon 4ème anniversaire car c'est à cause de moi que notre mère est morte. De plus, il est un grand acteur vedette du cinéma. Je le vois tout aussi souvent que mon père.

Ma soeur Temari, le 2ème enfant de mes parents, est une chanteuse reconnue partout dans le pays de Suna. Son groupe débute mais a déjà sorti 2 albums. Je la vois elle aussi rarement.

Pour mon éducation, mon père a choisi plusieurs mentors et professeurs différents le long des années, pour que je ne puisse m'attacher à personne.

Après mon 15ème anniversaire, mon père décida de faire de moi l'héritier de l'entreprise qu'il dirige. Je n'ai donc eu qu'encore plus de cours et de leçons.

Cela me convenait. Je n'avais plus à penser à rien, ainsi je servirais peut-être à quelque chose et j'existerais enfin.

Mais cette méthode a juste renforcé mon illusion d'exister.

A 13 ans, je fis ma première victime. C'était une femme de chambre sans histoire, qui a renversé un café bouillant sur moi. La douleur m'a rendu fou. Je l'ai tuée.

J'avais déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises que quand j'avais mal physiquement, j'oubliais momentanément la douleur mentale que j'endurais depuis toujours, et mon esprit voulait que je me venge.

Immédiatement, sur n'importe quoi, n'importe qui. Je devais me venger. Cela me libérait, me donnait l'impression de vivre.

Depuis lors, très peu de personnes s'approchaient de moi, mais je m'en fichais.

Je vivais pour sentir que j'étais vivant. Je vivais et c'était tout.

Mais tuer me lassa au bout d'un moment. J'avais donc essayé d'arrêter, mais j'étais toujours dépendant de la violence comme d'une drogue.

Enfin, je ne manquais de rien puisque j'avais tout. Sauf de tendresse, d'amitié et d'amour. Mais je m'en passais depuis plus de 16 ans maintenant.

Car, en effet, ma vie tourna à 20 ans...

_« Grave bonheur des maternités statufiées, enfances joueuses, timides, craintives, doux gestes d'amour protecteur peuplent le temps où les petits apprivoisent le monde, où les mères les abritent de lui. »_

ooooooo

Le 25 décembre, la famille Sabaku No fut invitée à une grande soirée à laquelle participaient toutes les personnes importantes des 4 coins du monde.

No décida d'accepter l'invitation car ses 3 enfants n'avaient toujours pas donné d'héritier. Cette soirée allait changer leurs vies.

Au début, chacun avait protesté.

« Mais père ! J'ai à peine 25 ans ! J'ai encore du temps devant moi pour me trouver un mari !

- 25 ans est l'âge parfait et je veux vous voir chacun avec quelqu'un après cette soirée.

- Père, je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée. Il y a quelqu'un qui ne pourra jamais trouver quelqu'un d'assez fou pour l'aimer. dit amèrement Kankuro en regardant du coin de l'oeil Gaara qui ne bougea pas.

- Toujours aussi méchant frérot ! De toute façon, toi non plus, personne ne voudra de toi ! plaisanta Temari en tirant la langue.

- Tu rigoles ! Je suis le gars le plus charmant qui existe !

- Charmant ? Tu es aussi beau qu'une vache et aussi intelligent qu'un poisson !

- Et toi aussi sympathique qu'une vipère ! Non, franchement, quel homme voudrait d'une féministe qui torture tous les hommes ?

- Comme si les hommes étaient des victimes maintenant !

- Cessez de vous disputer comme des gamins ! ordonna sèchement le chef de la famille Sabaku No.

- Mais père ! Cette soirée est irraisonnable ! Je ne pense pas trouver de femme assez bien ! protesta l'acteur.

- Et moi je ne me vois pas dépendante d'un homme qui ne me considérerait que comme un objet ou une servante ! s'écria la chanteuse.

- Et moi je ne me vois pas avec une femme du tout. déclara le plus jeune. Mais puisque vous insistez tellement, je vais y aller à votre soirée, père. »

Sur ces mots, Gaara se retira sous les yeux ébahis de son frère et de sa soeur.

« Bon, bah... Je... J'y vais aussi alors...

- Ok pour la soirée, mais je promets rien... »

Temari et Kankuro avaient été stupéfaits d'entendre leur petit frère parler. En plus, c'était rare qu'il accepte quelque chose sans protester.

Et cette même personne avait accepté pour une seule raison inconnue des autres.

Il devait se sentir vivant de nouveau.

Il voulait faire disparaître ses pulsions de meurtre qu'il retenait maintenant depuis 2 ans.

_« Tous bondissent alors vers les proies, guetteurs, rabatteurs, tueurs prennent leurs places, tendent leurs traques, choisissent leurs gibiers. »_

« Hinata, redresse-toi !

- Oui, pardon.

- Cesse de t'excuser à tout bout de champ !

- Oui. »

Le paysage défilait rapidement. Trop rapidement pour Hinata.

Hinata Hyûga était l'unique héritière de sa famille.

Pour ce 25 décembre, son père avait décidé qu'il était grand temps de la marier à un autre jeune homme plein d'avenir et tout aussi influent que leur famille.

Bien qu'elle n'ait que 19 ans, son père voulait à tout prix qu'elle soit « casée » pour ne pas devoir partager avec la famille secondaire qui avait un fils, Neji Hyûga, qui, lui, avait la trempe d'un chef.

En effet, Hinata était de nature gentille et craintive ce qui ne correspondait pas du tout à une dirigeante de la famille la plus imposante du pays de Konoha.

« Je vais devoir choisir un homme parmi tous ceux de la soirée... Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Je ne veux pas me marier, moi ! Mais je ne veux pas que mon père soit encore déçu à cause de moi ou qu'il se fâche... »

Cette fête a été organisé par Naruto Uzumaki, pour réunir, avant tout, les différents amis d'enfance de tout le monde pour se revoir au moins une dernière fois avant que leur vie d'adulte ne débute vraiment. Vraiment, tout le monde a été invité, ainsi que leurs familles et d'autres personnalités importantes.

Naruto... Hinata en avait été amoureuse avant.

Et pendant le court trajet, trop court d'après Hinata, celle-ci continua son débat intérieur sans trouver de solution adaptée.

Arrivé là-bas, son père grimmaça en sortant de la limousine. Il venait d'apercevoir une famille rivale, celle du pays de Suna.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, eux ? »

Peu après, la famille principale rejoignit la branche secondaire, et Hinata vit avec bonheur Neji, son cousin.

« Bonjour Neji ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Et toi ?

- Bien, merci. Je ne savais pas que tu venais à cette soirée ! Comme ça au moins, je ne serais pas toute seule !

- Où qu'aille la famille principale, la famille secondaire doit la suivre, tu le sais très bien. remarqua amèrement le jeune homme. Et de toute façon, Naruto a invité tout le monde, tu ne sera pas toute seule.

- Oui, tu as raison, désolée. dit-elle en regardant ses magnifiques chaussures à talon hauts qu'elle trouva soudain très belles.

- Laisse tomber, de toute façon t'es encore qu'une gamine ! dit-il en souriant.

- Mais ! J'ai à peine 3 ans de moins que toi !

- Et alors ? C'est largement suffisant pour être l'aîné, non ?

- Mouais. Au fait, comment ça avance avec Tenten ? »

Sur cette dernière question, l'homme devint rouge en quelques secondes et un sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage dès qu'il vit une certaine personne au loin.

« Désolé Hinata, je vais devoir te laisser pour un petit moment ! »

10 secondes chrono, et Neji Hyûga était en train d'embrasser l'élue de son coeur, Tenten, fille d'un directeur de fabrique d'armes... en plastique et de jouets pour enfant.

Hinata sourit. Vraiment, aucun de ses amis n'aura changé. D'ailleurs...

Soudain, la jeune fille aperçut deux jeunes femmes en train de discuter, et elle ne les reconnut qu'après les avoir regardées attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes.

Ino et Sakura !

Elles étaient franchement magnifiques, comme toujours ! D'ailleurs, un groupe de jeunes hommes les admiraient d'un regard... qui en disait long sur leurs pensées !

Hinata sourit et se mit à courir en direction de ses deux amies.

Tout à coup, elle percuta quelqu'un, et alors qu'elle allait tomber, celui-ci la retint et la remit debout.

Hinata leva les yeux et commença à bredouiller des excuses le plus rapidement possible, tout aussi rouge que les cheveux de celui qu'elle avait percuté.

« Je m'excuse monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Désolée, vraiment !

- Ce n'est rien. Oubliez. »

Et il partit en direction du buffet, sans s'attarder une minute de plus.

Hinata était vraiment intriguée. Qui était-ce ?

Mais ce n'était pas... Mais si ! C'était Gaara Sabaku No ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé !

« Ouah ! Hinata ! Saluuuut !

- Ino ! Salut à toutes les deux !

- T'as déjà réussi à te faire draguer par Sabaku No Gaara ? Joli ! C'est vraiment l'homme difficile !

- Mais je n'ai rien fait !

- Evidemment ! C'est lui qui t'aime !

- Mais non ! Je lui suis juste rentrée dedans sans faire exprès !

- Mais on te croit toutes Hinata ! »

Pendant que la jeune fille protestait contre ses amies, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges souriait dans l'ombre de la salle.

Il venait de trouver la proie parfaite.

La soirée commençait bien. Très bien même.

_« Les paysages vont peu à peu se refermer étroitement derrière d'impénétrables frontières d'obscurité, et tracer les airs incertaines où la tragique nuit va s'accomplir. Les yeux des tueurs mangeurs de chair s'allument dans les herbes, dans les arbres. Tous se préparent, dans une immobilité patiente de veilleurs. Tous attendent. »_

oooooooo

Temari était en train de rire et de parler avec chaque jeune homme qui venait vers elle. Elle devait faire bonne figure, même si elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle riait aux blagues vaseuses de certains et souriait à d'autres.

C'était tout faux.

Comment son père voulait qu'elle choisisse un de ces imbéciles ?

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas ! Personne n'était à sa hauteur, pour l'instant !

Soudain, elle entendit une discussion entre deux jeunes hommes, un peu plus loin. L'un était très bien foutu et l'autre était très enrobé.

Mais ce n'était pas... eux ? Mais siiii !

« Tu sais Chôji, je pense qu'au final les femmes sont vraiment, mais vraiment pathétiques.

- Hmm. acquiesça l'autre en dévorant le buffet.

- Et mon père veut que je me trouve une de ces femmes pour épouse.

- Mhm.

- Alors que ma mère martyrise mon père, il continue de lui dire qu'il l'aime.

- Muhmh.

- Franchement je me vois mal sortir avec une fille. Elles ne servent à rien et sont super galères !

- Hummuhmm.

- Tu sais Chôji ? J'adoooore parler avec toi !

- Mehchim.

- Et surtout j'adoooore tes conseils.

- Hmm !

- Bon, t'aurais pas un plan pour que je m'en sorte ? Ou une excuse valable que je puisse servir à mon père à la fin de cette soirée stupide ?

- Chikamarou, tches le mech le plus intelligchant que je conaiche ! Alors nhe me demandht pas un concheil, je chais très bien que tchen a pas bechoin !

- 200 point de Q.I, ça n'aide pas tous les jours. marmona Shikamaru.

- Une seconde ! intervint Temari.

- Quoi ? T'es qui ? demanda Shikamaru d'un air blasé.

- Temari Sabaku No, bonjour le flemmard ! Je viens de t'entendre critiquer les femmes !

- Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème peut-être ? Après tout, y a que la vérité qui blesse !

- Retire imédiatement ce que t'as dit !

- Et pourquoi mademoiselle Sabaku No ?

- Parce que sinon... Sinon...

- Tu vas me frapper ? Je vois déjà les titres des journaux : « La chanteuse Temari Sabaku No donne une claque en public à son ancien amant, Shikamaru Nara, futur dirigeant d'une société de fabrication d'alcool. ».

- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai !

- Et tu pense que les journalistes te demanderont ton avis ? Sois gentille et va te crêper le chignon avec tes copines.

- Je vais te- TE TUER ! »

Et là Temari donna une claque magistrale à Shikamaru devant un Chôji stupéfait.

Et comme le disait Shikamaru, les journaux publiront demain un nouvel article concernant nos deux jeunes gens.

_« Elles lancent le bond d'esquive éperdue de ceux dont le salut est dans la fuite, et le redoutable bond de chasse de ceux dont la vie est dans la poursuite. Elles présages le sang. »_

oooooooooo

« Alors Ino ? Avec qui tu sors déjà ? demanda espièglement Sakura.

- Je- Mais avec personne, pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Mais je parle d'un certain... Kiba... Kiba Inuzuka, non ?

- Et toi alors ? Comment ça avance avec Sasuke ?

- Heu... Je... Enfin, très bien, pourquoi ? Arrête de changer de sujet !

- Mais c'est toi qui change de sujet ma vieille ! Vous en êtes où tous les deux alors ? Au baiser ou déjà au lit ? »

Sakura vira instantanément au rouge, en passant par le rose framboise de ses cheveux, et n'essaya pas de parler. Comment diable Ino avait elle deviné ?

« Et alors ? T'en es au même point avec Kiba j'en suis sûre ! »

L'autre vira elle aussi au rouge comme son amie, témoignant ainsi qu'elles n'étaient plus vierge toutes les deux.

« Je- je vais peut-être vous laisser... Euh... Si vous voulez parler de euh... Vos expériences de nuit... Toutes seules... Euh bon, j'y vais hein ! »

Sur ces mots, Hinata s'enfuit, elle aussi rouge alors qu'elle n'était coupable de rien, elle !

Elle s'assit sur une chaise, à l'ombre des regards, et concentra son attention sur la piste de danse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, une jeune homme blond lui proposa de danser, chose qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Non loin de là, Gaara grommela quelques insultes en regardant le duo qui rentrait sur la piste de danse.

Il venait de louper sa chance. Ce n'est pas grave. Il aura d'autres occasions.

Enfin, il l'espérait.

_« La lente agonie enchâsse agrandis de ses prises d'immobiles émeraudes. (...) Et dressant son imprenable forteresse, prêt à affronter qui voudra, il clame de toutes ses forces l'horreur primordiale de la mort. »_


	2. Partie 2

ooooooooooo

Konan attendait son frère Pein, depuis longtemps. Très longtemps maintenant.

« Bonjour, vous voulez danser ? »

Quand Kankuro avait aperçu cette beauté aux cheveux violet sombre avec une magnifique rose en papier, son cerveau avait arrêté de réfléchir.

Il avait été comme électrocuté.

Il devait lui parler, l'approcher, ou ne serait-ce que décrocher un sourire de sa part.

Le coup de foudre, ça faisait mal.

« Heu, oui. Pourquoi pas. »

Il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse alors que commençait un slow.

Parfait ! Il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras et peut-être rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne et-

On se calme Kankuro ! D'abord faire connaissance puis l'inviter à dîner. Ensuite...

« Vous vous appellez comment ? Moi c'est Konan.

- Konan... Quel magnifique prénom !

- Arrêtez ! Vous me gênez ! Et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Je me nomme Kankuro. Sabaku No Kankuro. Et si on se tutoyait ? »

La jeune fille sourit.

Elle ne s'ennuyait plus !

_« La nuit et l'eau éveillent dans les terres indécises de grands rivages de reflets, où des ombres de flamants rêvent le long des souples écharpes de flaques miroitantes. Les fauves alors s'approchent, se vautrent dans la fraîcheur des berges et lapent patiemment, l'oeil en chasse, cherchant si quelque antilope ne se serait pas trompée d'heure. »_

ooooooooooooo

Gaara était intrigué.

Alors qu'il pensait à la façon dont il allait s'amuser avec sa proie, il remarqua qu'en fait, il ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire de mal.

Il voulait juste s'amuser. Juste la faire souffrir un peu. Rien qu'un peu.

Soudain, son coeur cogna dur dans sa poitrine. Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Quelque chose au fond de lui ne le supportait pas.

Et quelque chose au fond de lui voulait aller coller un bon coup de poing au gars qui avait des mains un peu trop balladeuses sur la jeune fille au cheveux violets.

Sur Hinata Hyûga...

Le coeur du rouge commença à battre plus vite dès qu'il croisa SON regard.

Il détourna rapidement le regard en même temps qu'elle et ne la vit pas rougir.

Depuis quand cela avait commencé ?

Hmm...

Très exactement quand la jeune fille lui était rentrée dedans sans le faire exprès. Son coeur s'était arrêté brusquement... Et avait accéléré pour rattraper les battements de retard.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

Il avait même momentanément oublié sa douleur qui l'accompagnait depuis toujours et partout.

Raaaah !

Mais qu'est-ce que ce type se permettait de faire ?

Et pourquoi est ce qu'il réagissait comme ça ? Après tout, il connaissait déjà la jeune fille depuis longtemps même si cela faisait beaucoup de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça pour elle ! Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais réagi comme ça avec et pour personne !

Pourtant...

Raaaaah !

C'en était trop ! Il a essayé de l'embrasser.

Gaara se dirigea vers la piste de danse, attrapant au passage sa soeur surprise et rentra à son tour dans la piste.

« Gaara ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je dance avec ma grande soeur préférée, ça te pose un problème ?

- Heu... J'étais juste occupée à-

- Tu t'occuperas avec ton amour naissant pour Shikamaru après, là, je dois me défouler sur un mec. »

Temari ne fit que rougir quand elle entendit « Shikamaru » et ne tiqua pas sur le « me défouler sur un mec ». Elle était habituée aux sauts d'humeur de son frère, et tant qu'il ne tuait pas et n'amochait pas trop... De toute façon, qui serait assez fou pour essayer d'empêcher Gaara ?

Au bout de quelques minutes de danse, Gaara et Temari réussirent à se rapprocher de Hinata et du jeune homme blond qui avait les mains encore plus balladeuses devant une Hinata visiblement gênée qui essayait de se dégager.

Gaara était à deux doigts de tuer l'homme, quand à sa plus grande surprise, Temari le lâcha et s'approcha de l'homme.

« Non mais oh ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Pardon jeune fille ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler...

- Lâche Hinata tout de suite, salaud !

- Pardon ? Vous avez dit Hinata ? »

Le gars semblait maintenant paniquer.

Il voulait se faire la fille mais si il avait su que c'était Hinata Hyûga... Il risquait de le regretter ! Il fallait qu'il s'éclipse maintenant !

Mais Temari ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Gaara, je lui règle son compte moi même, occupe toi d'Hinata ! »

Sur ses mots, une furie blonde emporta avec elle un jeune homme blond qui allait subir mille tortures différentes dans très peu de temps.

« Heu, je... On... On est sur une piste de danse et euh... On, on danse ?

- Hein ? Euh, oui, si tu veux. »

Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait accepté ?

Pourquoi était il heureux ?

Raaah !

Pourquoi ces questions ?

_« Ces armes sont les outils des conquêtes. Elles racontent la puissance et la possession. Elles hérissent désormais le jour de menaces. Elles sucitent les aguets, les veilles, les longues terreurs. Elles soulèvent sur leur passage des poussières d'oiseaux virevoltant en tourbillons de feuilles mortes. »_

oooooooooooo

Putain ! Shikamaru était tranquillement en train de se disputer comme au bon vieux temps avec Temari, quand son frère l'avait enlevée pour aller danser.

Enfin, peut-être pas pour aller danser car il avait sûrement une autre raison, mais n'empêche que la blonde préférée de Shikamaru venait d'être enlevée par son frère !

Pff... Galère, galère...

Quoi ?

Et maintenant cette espèce de blonde se permettait d'aller dehors, dans une ruelle sombre, avec un AUTRE mec ?

Bien que Shikamaru était flemmard, il refusait de perdre contre ce gars ! Il refusait de laisser Temari à quelqu'un d'autre que lui !

Comment est ce qu'elle se permettait d'aller se faire un autre gars, trouvé par hasard sur une piste de danse, devant les yeux de Shikamaru ?

Oh alors ça, pas question !

Temari était à lui ! Il l'aimait et-

Galère !

Il venait de rougir rien qu'à la pensée de se qu'il ressentait pour la blonde. Oh oui, il venait de re-tomber amoureux de sa blonde.

Bon Shikamaru mon vieux, tu vas pas perdre espoir et laisser passer une chance pareille !

Shikamaru se dirigea vers la sortie empruntée par Temari Sabaku No quelques minutes plus tôt, devant Chôji qui hochait gravement la tête... Tout en se régalant avec de merveilleux canapés au fois gras de canard.

Chôji pensa que son ami changeait vraiment de comportement sous l'emprise de l'alcool... Et pensa aussi que l'alcool n'avait pas que des vertus négatives !

_« Paraissent alors les armes. Le jour n'est plus soudain le pacifique et paisible paradis des abondances. Un arsenal de combat le parcourt maintenant en tous sens, prêt à la défense ou à l'attaque. »_

ooooooooooooooo

Sakura était au paradis.

Sasuke était au paradis.

Tout deux dansaient, ensemble, enlacés.

Aaaahh...

Ils ne venaient que pour les slows et repartaient si la musique bougeait trop.

Ou sinon ils s'asseyaient dans un coin et s'embrassaient amoureusement.

Aaaaah...

Il étaient vraiment au paradis...

_« Et la pariade qui commence alors ressemble à un combat. De terribles dents asservissent les nuques comme elles ouvriraient des gorges. Le mâle cloue sa femelle à terre comme une victime. Une lutte inépuisable les mêle, les fait gronder, ferme leurs yeux, les dresse dans une tension insuportable qui prend les traits de la souffrance. »_

ooooooooooooooo

Un dîner aux chandelles !

Kiba avait vraiment tout prévu !

Ino était vraiment aux anges.

« Heu... Je me disais qu'on pouvait passer au plat si tu veux ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est quoi ?

- Des spaghettis et des boulettes de viande. »

Oh, Ino était déçue.

Des spaghettis ? Rien de romantique là dedans ! Enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave, après tout ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute...

Waouh !

Non décidément, Kiba était LE mec qu'Ino aimait !

« Un plat devrait suffire pour nous deux, non ? »

1 plat de spaghettis ! C'était affreusement tentant et romantique !

Au lieu de commencer à manger, Ino se leva et embrassa Kiba qui raffermit le baiser en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde.

_« Devant elle, reculent le paradis terrestre, les respirations égales de l'écoulement et de l'épuisement de la vie. La violence installe son péché capital. Dans un déchaînement figé de minéraux, dans une sombre architecture de ciels et de matières où l'horizon s'arrondit vers les orages, un autre jour naît. »_

ooooooooooooo

« Mademoiselle ! Mais qu'est-ce-AIE- qui vous-AIE- prend ?

- Tu as essayé de profité d'une pauvre fille sainte et sans défense ! Tu mériterais de crever mille fois en enfer pour avoir pensé à un plan (Note de l'auteure : digne du pire complot shinigamien possible ! ... Désolée les gens, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi ^^' Note de la correctrice : Tu ferais bien, de t'en empêcher... *en mode "à fond pour les shinigamis" 'Bleach, pour ceux qui connaissent pas, un bon manga que je vous invite à commencer)*) aussi... Aussi...

Temari s'était brusquement arrêtée le temps de réfléchir à comment qualifier le gars et son plan, et après s'en être rendue compte, elle sourit méchamment et recommença à faire souffrir sa victime.

Après quelques minutes de torture, la jeune fille relâcha un peu sa victime (arrêta de l'étrangler pour quelques secondes, plutôt !) pour penser comment elle allait continuer sa punition punitive (Note de la correctrice : Euh... J'dois le corriger, ça ...?)...

Une lumière s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête, en même temps qu'un sourire sadique.

Temari bougea les bacs de poubelle de manière à former un carré et à les cacher tous les deux.

Elle pointa du doigt le carré formé, intimant l'ordre à la victime, le beau gosse blond riche mais malheureusement pas chanceux du tout, d'aller là-bas, ce qu'il fit le plus rapidement possible en gémissant en ayant peur de recevoir encore des coups.

« Dites mademoiselle, et si vous me laissiez tranquille, par pitié !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne recommencerais plus jamais ! Pitié !

- Qu'est-ce qu'y me prouve que tu ne le referas pas ?

-Rien, mais pitié ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Temari eut un sourire sadique.

Que les hommes étaient faibles ! Elle allait lui faire payer pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à tant de jeunes filles auparavant ! Oh que oui ! Il allait souffrir !

_« Les vautours s'installent. Leur bec terrible saisit ce que la dent n'avait pu atteindre, ouvre les peaux racornies, détruit les strates régulières des rayures ou des nervures, plonge dans ce qui reste de vif et brode de sombres festons sur les ourlets éffilochés des viandes. Au fond de l'ombre, de sa course déroutante et biaise, la hyène disparaît avec son larcin, larron puissant, assassin d'occasion, ravisseur à la dérobade, imprenable et impénitent détrousseur. »_

oooooooooooooooooo

Encore un slow ! Youpi ! Hinata était au paradis !

Elle s'était appuyée contre son cavalier-surprise et s'était surprise à adorer ce contact.

Au début, quand elle lui avait proposé de danser, c'était surtout pour ne pas gêner les gens autour d'eux et puis aussi pour le remercier un peu. Ensuite elle s'était mis à apprécier ce contact avec le jeune homme.

Dans son enfance, quand elle était encore avec toute sa bande d'amis, elle connaissait Gaara Sabaku No. Elle ne le connaissait qu'en apparence et très franchement, personne ne le connaissait vraiment, vu comment il était renfermé sur lui même.

Tous connaissaient ses pulsions violentes, tous savaient qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger ni le mettre en colère. Mais personne ne le connaissait vraiment.

Il dansait si bien ! Elle se sentait si bien !

Et c'était plusieurs années après, qu'Hinata se rendait compte qu'en fait, elle ne connaissait rien de ce mystérieux garçon.

Elle s'en voulait. Elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance pour le laisser s'exprimer et pour devenir ami avec elle.

Et maintenant, dans ses bras, en train de danser, Hinata se sentait horriblement bien. Elle se sentait encore mieux que quand elle avait embrassé pour la première fois Naruto.

Kyaaaaa !

Hinata rougit et cacha son visage dans l'épaule de Gaara qui était interloqué.

Mais si... Si elle se sentait si bien avec lui... Cela voulait dire que... Qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ?

Le coeur de la violette se mit à battre à 100 à l'heure (Note de la correctrice : Hem... 100 battements par heure, ça fait peu, non ? Disons : "accéléra considérablement".) dès qu'elle s'aperçut de cela. Hinata Hyûga venait d'avoir le coup de foudre pour Gaara !

Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

« Heu... Hinata ? Tout va bien ?

- Ouimh ! »

Gaara eu du mal à comprendre ce que disait la jeune fille puisqu'elle était toujours collée contre lui.

D'ailleurs, il trouvait ça particulièrement... Bon...

La savoir et la sentir près de lui lui plaisait bien. Beaucoup même.

N'empêche, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

Lui qui au début de la soirée voulait juste trouver une future victime pour assouvir ses envies de meurtre, se retrouvait maintenant à danser avec une fille et par dessus le marché, il appréciait cela, pour ne pas dire qu'il adorait ce contact !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Ses pulsions l'insupportaient depuis-

Quoi ?

Sans le savoir pourquoi, Gaara remarqua que là, sur le moment, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller tuer quelqu'un !

Pourtant, depuis plusieurs mois, il avait dût se retenir pour ne pas étrangler toutes les personnes qui passaient près de lui, et là, Hinata avait réussi à calmer ses pulsions tout simplement en dansant avec lui !

Elle était magicienne ou quoi ?

Enfin bon, en tout cas elle se comportait bizarrement. Peut-être qu'elle était malade ?

Après tout, depuis tout à l'heure elle n'arrêtait pas de bégayer et de rougir toutes les 2 secondes, ça signifiait bien qu'elle était malade, non ?

« Allons nous assoir. »

Hinata était déçue de quitter ses bras protecteurs, mais si il était fatigué, elle ne devait pas insister.

Ils partirent de la piste de danse et s'assirent à une table libre dans un coin de la salle. De là, ils avaient une vue complète sur toute la piste, ainsi que sur Sakura et Sasuke qui s'embrassaient sans gêne devant tout le monde.

« Et, euh... Merci à toi et à Temari encore une fois !

- C'est rien.

- Et sinon, comment se passe ta vie ?

- Bien.

- Et tu vas faire quoi comme métier ?

- Je prendrais la succession de mon père dans son entreprise dès qu'il ira à la retraite, et pendant ce temps là je dirigerai toutes les usines dans le secteur Nord.

- Ah euh... C'est très bien ! »

Hinata rougit en imaginant Gaara, dans son bureau, avec une secrétaire sur les genoux en train de l'embra-

Aaaah !

Elle devait arrêter de penser à des choses pareilles ! Et encore plus si ça risquait de se produire.

La Hyûga sourit tristement en regardant la piste de danse.

Et oui, ils allaient se séparer après cette soirée et vivre leur vie, chacun de leur côté.

Elle, elle allait devoir se marier à un héritier riche, et lui, il allait vivre une vie confortable avec celle dont il tombera amoureux.

La violette était triste de cette vérité, qui était fausse, mais elle ne le savait pas.

« Et toi ?

- Pa- pardon ?

- Que veux-tu faire de ta vie professionnelle ?

- Et bien je... Je vais... Prendre la succession de mon père dans ses affaires internes et externes, et euh... Mon père veut que je me marrie... Aaahh... »

Pourquoi soupirait-elle ?

Les femmes ne rêvaient-elles pas du mariage ?

Pas qu'il soit heureux de savoir qu'elle allait se marier avec un autre homme.

Non, en fait, il ne supportait pas du tout cette idée. Et sur le moment, il avait une soudaine envie d'aller éclater la gueule du chef des Hyûga. Une envie presque dévorante de foutre son poing dans la tronche du mec qui aurait la chance, ou le malheur, de se marier à Hinata Hyûga.

Gaara serra les poings et les dents.

Ses pulsions meurtrières semblaient revenir.

« Au fait, je suis étonnée que tu aies accepté d'aller à cette soirée ! Avant, tu évitais toujours ce genre de chose en groupe avec des tonnes de gens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu aurais préféré que je ne vienne pas ?

- Qu- Quoi ? Non, non ! Pas- Pas du tout ! Je- Je suis très très heureuse que tu viennes ! Je trouve que c'est vraiment- Vraiment très, très sympa que tu sois venu !

- Pas la peine de crier, je ne suis pas sourd.

- Je- Désolée !

- Pour répondre à ta question, eh bien, mon père veut que je choisisse une épouse. »

Oh !

Cela voulait dire que Gaara était uniquement venu pour trouver une épouse ?

Mais alors ! Peut-être qu'Hinata avait alors une chance de...

La jeune fille secoua la tête en rougissant.

Non mais quelle idée !

De un, Hinata n'avait aucune chance vu le nombres de filles, bien plus belles qu'elle, qui étaient présentes à la soirée. De deux, son père n'aimait pas les Sabaku No. Et de trois, les sentiments de Gaara ne pouvait pas être les même que la jeune fille.

« Hinata ? Tout va bien ?

- Je- »

Gaara s'était rapproché d'Hinata car elle venait de réagir, encore une fois, étrangement !

Elle avait la tête baissée, et lorsqu'il l'avait appelée, elle s'était soudainement levée et ainsi s'était rapprochée de lui.

A présent, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et chacun retenait sa respiration.

Le rouge monta aux visages des deux jeunes gens.

Hinata était comme hypnotisée par le regard enflammé de Gaara, et celui-ci ne pouvait pas détacher son attention de ces deux pupilles violettes.

Lentement, le jeune Sabaku No baissa la tête et franchit le maigre espace qui restait entre leurs lèvres.

_« Ainsi revient l'aube sur le monde, délivrant de son énorme matrice humide une quiétude en éveil, fraîche, musquée, pleine d'étirement de plaisir, de halètements d'amour, de rauquements de mâchoires, de claquements d'ailes et de becs. »_

ooooooooooooooooo


	3. Partie 3

_oooooooooooo_

« Ma chemise ! AIE ! Vous venez de la salir en l'enlevant, je- AIE ! » *halètement*

Ils... Ils sont pas en train de...

« Mademoiselle, s'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez ! » *halétement*

Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que...

« AIE ! Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie mais- Aaah ! » *halètement*

Ne me dites pas qu'ils en sont déjà à faire CA !

« Pitié ! Achevez-moi, mais arrêtez de me torturer ! AIE ! » *halètement*

Wouah ! Temari était-elle vraiment si violente que ça lors de l'acte ?

Shikamaru s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, hésitant à vouloir voir les deux personnes en pleine action.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait trop bu, mais Shikamaru se sentait plus courageux et moins flemmard que d'habitude.

Il allait faire face et dire ses 4 vérités à Temari, qui lui avait fait penser qu'il pouvait l'atteindre avant de partir et de se faire un autre homme !

Vraiment, elle allait voir !

« Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez ! AIE !

- Pas question ! Cela me fait trop plaisir de-

- ASSEZ ! »

Shikamaru venait de débarquer, en colère, devant un étrange spectacle.

Un homme blond, torse nu, était allongé sur le dos, les mains attachées au dessus de sa tête. Temari était assise sur son ventre, et dans ses mains, une pince à épiler.

Shikamaru, malgrès son génie et ses 200 point de Q.I, ne comprit pas tout de suite le rapprochement entre le torse à moitié tondu et la pince à épiler.

« Shikamaru ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je-

- Dieu merci ! Jeune homme ! Je vous en supplie ! Cette furie n'arrête pas de m'agresser alors que je n'ai rien fait ! Par pitié, appellez la police et l'hôpital psychyatrique ! Mais faites QUELQUE CHOSE !

- Ta gueule, toi ! dit Temari en lui donnant une claque.

- Temari, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Moi je torture, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que je faisais ?

- Moi ? Ce que je pensais ? Mais tu t'en fiches de ce que je pense ! s'énerva Shika.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi t'es énervé ? s'étonna la blonde.

- Y a que j'étais tranquillement en train de parler avec une certaine fille qui disparait et réapparait subitement avec un mec blond dans ses bras ! Et moi qui m'inquiétais, je suis venu voir, et qu'est-ce que je découvre ? Des bruits qui font penser à se que font tous les gens de notre âge dans un lit, la nuit ! Et en fait non ! LA fille m'a simplement laissé pour s'amuser à arracher les poils du mec qu'elle a pioché sur une piste de danse ! »

Temari était sans voix.

Comment ce mec, flemmard de service, avait-il réussi à débiter tout ça sans respirer une seule fois ?

Mais surtout : il était énervé !

Énervé parce qu'elle était partie avec un gars dehors, très impatiente et-

Oh mon dieu !

Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Shikamaru était en colère ! Il avait pensé qu'elle était en train de...

Mais alors, si c'était vraiment vrai, qu'est ce que ça lui faisait, à lui ? Il la rabaissait et l'humiliait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient !

Bien qu'elle aime cela, ce n'était pas une raison pour être si... Si...

KYYAAAAA !

Shikamaru était en train de rougir !

Oh non ! Elle aussi !

« Je- Enfin, Shikamaru, je-

- Laisse tomber.

- Jeune homme ? Est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider par pitié, je-

- Oh la ferme toi ! »

Et là il repartit, plus énervé que jamais.

Mais elle se foutait de lui ou quoi ?

Quand à Temari, elle se releva et courut derrière l'homme qu'elle disait détester mais qu'elle, en effet, adorait. Car Temari aimait Shikamaru depuis longtemps. Très longtemps.

Elle se planta devant lui.

« Shikamaru ! Attends !

- Quoi encore ?

- Ne me dis pas que t'es jaloux de ce gars là ?

- Moi, jaloux ? ricana t-il. De quoi ? De ne pas m'être fait torturer par une féministe ?

- Non ! Je-

- Quoi ? Tu es contrariée parce que je vous ai dérangé ?

- Raaaah ! Mais après tout, tu n'es qu'un idiot doublé d'un macho ! répliqua Temari en colère de s'être fait humilier. Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

- Tu sais quoi ? Oui j'ai été jaloux de ce gars quand j'ai pensé que vous... Enfin...

- Oui ?

- Quand j'ai pensé... Quand j'ai cru que t'étais en train de lui faire... Enfin t'as compris quoi ! »

Le génie détourna le regard, rouge comme une pivoine.

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Shikamaru ne se comprenait plus lui-même.

Temari sourit en comprenant enfin.

« Shika ?

- Quoi enco- »

Temari venait de l'embrasser. Temari était en train de l'embrasser !

Shikamaru, d'abord surpris, approfondit le baiser, puis fit parcourir ses mains le long des courbes de sa blonde préférée...

_« Pourtant ce règne qui vole, ou court, ou rampe, éclate en une incessante nouveauté de formes, de couleurs, d'attitudes, en une éblouissante invention de lignes et de signes, de matières et de manières. »_

oooooooooooooooooooooo

« Tenten-chan ?

- Oui, Neji-chan ?

- As-tu faim ?

- Humm... C'est vrai que j'ai un petit creux...

- Je te propose d'aller dans un restaurant que je connais. Ils y servent de merveilleux sushis !

- Des sushis ? »

Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement illuminés à l'entente de ce plat magique.

Tenten adorait les sushis et Neji le savait très bien. Il avait justement planifié la soirée pour que celle qu'il aimait reçoive les trois choses qu'elle aimait dans la vie.

Les sushis, Neji Hyûga et les arts martiaux utilisant des armes.

Le jeune homme l'invita à rentrer dans la limousine et ils prirent la direction du restaurant qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes de l'hôtel où se passait la soirée.

Arrivés là-bas, ils furent accueillis comme des dieux.

On les installa dans une salle à l'écart, avec une table jonchée de mets délicieux. Et de sushis. Beaucoup de sushis.

« Neji-chan ! Je t'aime encore plus ! »

Neji sourit de bonheur.

Cette fille était une vrai beauté, une déesse, une reine de magnificence, la rose des roses,... Vraiment, avec son sourire, aucune fille n'était en mesure de l'égaler.

Le dîner commença de façon très romantique.

Il y avait une bougie parfumée à la vanille, l'ambiance romantique, une douce musique, un décor parfait, Neji et... Les meilleurs sushis du monde !

Aaah...

Il y avait presque tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour être au paradis mais le 3ème souhait était sans importance puisque Neji était là, avec elle.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au dessert où Neji lui banda les yeux et la conduit dans une autre salle.

Amusée, Tenten se laissa faire.

Neji la fit s'assoir sur un canapé moelleux et lui défit délicatement son bandeau.

« Voila ! Ouvre les yeux. »

Tenten regarda autour d'elle, surprise.

Ils étaient dans une pièce faiblement éclairée. Ils étaient sur un canapé de velours, et devant eux, une table basse chargée de desserts variés. Et enfin, un énorme écran plasma éteint.

« Neji-chan, je ne comprends pas.

- T'inquiète ! dit-il en allumant la télé grâce à la télécommande. »

Il fit quelques manipulations et un titre s'afficha sur l'écran.

Un titre qui provoqua des étincelles dans le regard de Tenten.

« _Les vengeurs du Temple des Arts martiaux, film 3_ ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adorais, Neji-chan ?

- Je serais pas contre pour que tu le redises encore une fois, Ten-chan... »

Tenten scella les lèvres de son amant d'un baiser.

_« Puis, il se produit un grand silence, comme celui qui suit les derniers crépitements d'un feu, pendant lequel le jour meurt. Dans le ciel, de longs buissons de nuages poussent en taillis serrés, où gîtent ensemble ombre et lumière, et derrière lesquels s'agrandit la pâle et vierge pupille de la lune. »_

oooooooooooooooo

Konan riait d'un rire cristallin et... Merveilleux...

Kankuro était tellement heureux de l'avoir fait rire. Il était tellement fier de lui rien qu'en pensant au fait qu'elle se plaisait à ses côtés !

Il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux et avait subi le coup de foudre. Pas que ça lui déplaisait, au contraire ! Konan était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau, de plus pur, de plus charmant, de plus merveilleux, ... dans ce monde !

« Dis-moi, Kankuro.

- Oui ? A votre service madame !

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi es tu si gentil avec moi ? Enfin, je suis une parfaite inconnue et toi tu m'invites comme ça, et... Enfin...

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui. »

Les yeux pétillants de la belle exploraient le visage de son camarade. Pour finir, Konan s'arrêta sur les lèvres. Elle avait terriblement envie de les embrasser pour connaître leur saveur. Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

« Crois-tu au coup de foudre, Konan ? »

Son nom dans sa bouche raisonnait merveilleusement bien.

Oh que oui, elle croyait au coup de foudre puisqu'elle le subissait en ce moment même !

« Oui...

- Et bien... J'ai eu le coup de foudre... Aujourd'hui même...

- Devine quoi Kankuro.

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi... »

Leurs bouches se scellèrent et entamèrent un ballet endiablé.

_« La lame aigue d'un bec s'emmanche, fixée par le rivet d'un oeil, sur le fouet fulgurant d'un cou. Un pal d'ivoire, une gigantesque pointe phallique arme une lourde machine de guerre bardée de boucliers de cuir. Bec et ongle, corne et défense, griffe et dent. »_

oooooooooooooo

Une salle. Deux hommes présents. Six écrans retransmettant les vidéos de 6 caméras.

« Naruto ?

- Oui Pein ?

- Pourquoi as-tu au juste organisé cette soirée ?

- Hum... Pour... La paix ? »

Naruto regarda le dernier écran et sourit.

« Pour la paix dans leurs coeurs. Pour leur paix.

- Je ne suis pas étonné pour ces 4 couples...

1er écran : Ino et Kiba.

2ème écran : Sakura et Sasuke.

3ème écran : Tenten et Neji.

4ème écran : Temari et Shikamaru.

- ... Mais il faut avouer que pour le 5ème...

5ème écran : Hinata et Gaara.

- ... Et surtout pour le 6ème, c'est vraiment...

6ème écran : Kankuro et Konan. (Note de la correctrice : Je confirme. U_U T'es allée chercher ça où, Ludi ?)

- ... Très bien vu ! »

On entendit un grésillement, et une voix masculine annonça d'un air enjoué :

« Naruto ! J'ai fini !

- Yo Lee ! T'as fait du bon travail !

- Merci ! Je serai le meilleur espion qui n'aura jamais existé au monde !

- J'en suis sûr Lee, j'en suis sûr...

- Rien ne peut arrêter la fougue de la jeunesse et-

- Bien sûr Lee, bien sûr... »

Et il repartit sur les effets de la fougue de la jeunesse pendant que Naruto essayait de trouver comment éteindre le transmetteur en maudissant Gai d'avoir été le prof de Lee.

Pein regarda chacun des écrans. Certains commençaient à retransmettre des choses assez chaudes et Pein éteignit tous les postes.

« Pour la paix... »

_« Les ressemblances s'accusent, les forces s'éprouvent peu à peu, les héritages se transmettent. De nouveaux êtres grandissent et apprennent les peurs, les désirs, les défenses, les ruses du combat, les moyens de survie, les obligations et les interdits, les lois souveraines du groupe qui vont désormais régner sur leur jour. La vie continue. »_

oooooooooooo

_Ma note à moi !_

Bon je sais que c'est trèèèèèèèès long, mais j'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que c'est la 1ère fanfic que je TERMINE !

Et oui, car j'ai le défaut de ne jamais terminer ce que j'ai commencé si je n'en éprouve pas l'envie... Ou si je n'ai pas assez d'imagination, désolée...

Mais je fais de mon mieux, vous savez !

Je précise que les écrits en italique que vous n'avez surement pas compris, sont des espèces de phrases/poèmes que je sors d'un bouquin qui s'appelle « La griffe et la dent »... C'est un bouquin avec de superbes photo montrant... Les animaux sauvages d'Afrique... Pas que j'aime particulièrement ce sujet, mais c'est juste que, sur un autre coup de tête, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre ces phrases !

...

Bon je sais que je vous soule là, désolé ! Une p'tite review ? *yeux de chibi*


End file.
